HIDE AND SEEK
by Pirate-chwan
Summary: A Akatsuki vai a praia... Kakuzu e Hidan tem uma quedinha...hum...inmteressante, o q um pouco de sakê e um quarto escuro podem fazer...yaoi, lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and seek**

_**AH, COMO EU ODEIO A PRAIA.**_

**- Ponham suas roupas de banho, nos vamos para a praia!**

**Essa foi a frase que Pain gritou alegremente assim que entrou na sala onde estavam todos os akatsukis. Ninguém se virou para ele, nenhum deles tentou reclamar, mas eu sabia que todos nós estávamos pensando a mesma coisa: WTH? Bem, eu estava errado. _Quase_ todos nós estávamos pensando a mesma coisa, pois eles logo começaram a falar:**

**Weeee! Tobi ama praia! – O garoto de máscara gritou animadíssimo.**

**Eu poderia fazer esculturas de areia! – O artista loiro disse.**

**Bem eu preciso pegar uma cor, não quero prejudicar minha beleza... – o narcisista Uchiha acrescentou.**

**Hum, finalmente um bom programa! – O homem-tubarão falou alto.**

**É uma praia de nudismo? – O albino sentado ao meu lado perguntou, esperançoso.**

**Nada a acrescentar... – O ruivinho sussurrou.**

**É claro que eu fui o único a reclamar. Eu odeio a praia. Pessoas me encaram, como se eu fosse algum tipo de monstro. Na verdade, eu não posso culpá-las, não é sempre que se vê um imortal com cinco corações e milhões de cicatrizes cobrindo o corpo. Eu não gosto de mostrar o meu corpo. Sim, eu sei que eu escolhi fazer isso comigo mesmo, mas não significa que tenho orgulho desta decisão. Então eu disse:**

**- Posso ficar na base? Todos os rostos felizes se viraram para mim.**

**- Vamos lá Kuzu, você vai se divertir! – Hidan entusiasmou-se**

**- Eu acho que não... Prefiro ficar e contar meu dinheiro...**

**- Não, Kakuzu, você irá conosco, e não tem conversa! –O punk deu um fim à discussão. Bem, ele é o líder, logo, eu vou a praia. Mas eu não estava nada feliz quando disse:**

**- Claro líder-sama...**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPT 2

A tarde foi cheia de tarefas:

1 – Empacotar minhas coisas, ou seja: algumas roupas, um calção (eu não planejava nadar) e meu dinheiro (Não que eu vá gastá-lo, mas deixá-lo sozinho, nessa casa grande e vazia...).

2 – Ajudar Hidan com a mala dele, (o que foi bem difícil, com a foice dele, e toda aquela porcaria de Jashin).

3 – Esconder meu dinheiro na minha mala.

4 – Trancar Tobi no quarto de limpeza para que ele não atrapalhe os outros.

5 – Trocar meus pontos por outros a prova de água (você nunca sabe quando algum idiota vai jogar água em você)

6 – Insistir de novo para ficar na casa (Não tive sucesso, caso queira saber)ç.ç.

7 – Tomar comprimidos para dormir no ônibus.

8 – é, acho que é isso...

_No ônibus:_

O barulho era tanto que conseguiram me acordar:

Nós já chegamos? – Perguntei, sonolento.

Kakuzu, Nós só chegaremos amanhã... – Konan disse, cansada. Eu olhei em volta, e todos os Akatsukis estavam me encarando, tentando conter risadinhas. "Estranho"...

Kakuzu-san, por que você é uma big ugly moppet? – Tobi perguntou, confuso.

Como...? Oh – Eu finalmente entendi – Meu rosto...? HIDAN! – Eu vi uma mancha branca no assento escuro no fundo do ônibus. Eu me dirigi à mancha devagar, e pude ouvir um "merda" bem baixinho.

Seu bundão!! Prepare-se para morrer!! – Eu o levantei pela gola da camiseta, e ele ria tanto que não conseguia me olhar, eu provavelmente estava bem engraçado... Eu o soquei no estômago, e ele perdeu o ar, parando de rir, e eu o atirei no chão do ônibus. Ele saiu correndo, e eu estava o seguindo, quando Konan me parou:

Kakuzu, você é um adulto! Pare de correr atrás de crianças num ônibus em movimento! E você – ela puxou Hidan - você vai limpá-lo e vai me dar essa caneta agora mesmo! - Hidan tentou reclamar, mas um olhar nervoso da mulher de cabelos azuis, e ele resolveu obedecer. Eu não conseguiria dormir mais, então sentei e esperei o tempo passar. O jashinista sentou ao meu lado, tentando conversar:

An, Kuzu, desculpe sobre aquilo, eu só estava sem nada pra fazer sabe? Você tem que admitir que foi engraçado!

Não se preocupe, bundão, eu terei minha vingança...

Então, por que não queria ir pra praia? – Ele sorriu diante do alerta de guerra. Não havia passatempo melhor para ele do que brigar comigo.

Hum, eu não gosto de mostrar meu corpo...

Oh, pessoas me encaram também, mas eu não ligo. Eles são só mortais estúpidos, sabe?

É, mas você não tem um corpo deformado como o meu! Sabe, todas as cicatrizes, acaba assustando as pessoas...

Er, se isso ajuda, eu acho elas bem maneiras...- Ele sorriu, sincero. MANEIRAS? Mais do que me ajudava, mas ele nunca poderia saber.

Yeah, como se sua opinião fizesse alguma diferença... – Eu respondi, rabugento. Ele me olhou, surpreso, e por um momento uma nuvem de tristeza toldou seus belos olhos magenta. Ele rapidamente virou o rosto, e quando o olhei novamente, parecia normal. "Retardado, ele só queria ajudar, e o que você faz? Destrói o coitado!". A tarde passou rapidamente, e tudo se aquietou, todos os Akatsukis finalmente haviam dormido. Eu observei em volta, vende seis adolescentes adormecidos... Naquele momento eu me dei conta de o quão velho eu era, estava tão acostumado com faces jovens, que quase esquecia que eu era o mais velho de todos... O adolescente adormecido ao meu lado balbuciou alguma coisa sem sentido, e moveu a cabeça em sonho, pondo-a sobre o meu ombro. Impulsivamente, eu acariciei seus cabelos emplastrados de gel. Ele se remexeu mais uma vez, aconchegando-se em mim, e eu acabei por adormecer com meu jovem companheiro.


	3. Chapter 3

_Vamos a la plaia!_

Acordei com o movimento sobre o meu peito, e vi a cabeça reluzente e prata se mexer, acordando. Hidan acordava lentamente, e virou a cabeça para me olhar. Sem pensar, passei a mão pela testa dele, sorrindo sob a máscara. Os olhos semifechados pelo sono se arregalaram, e ele se afastou de mim rapidamente, assustado. Sua reação me surpreendeu, afinal, fora que deitara em mim, pra começo de conversa, mas me lembrei que estava dormindo quando o fizera, então era compreensível sua surpresa. Não posso dizer que o susto em sua face não me magoara, mas não havia razão para minha decepção, então logo escondi meu sorriso:

- Que você ta fazendo? – Ele exclamou.

- Você deve ter deitado em mim quando dormíamos... – Tentei parecer tão surpreso quanto ele. Hidan se levantou, ainda confuso, e foi lavar o rosto no banheiro do ônibus. Bem, minutos depois paramos, e Pain gritou, feliz, do banco do motorista:

- Bem vindos à praia de Konoha! (_Para o bem da fic, esqueçam da rivalidade entre os akas e konoha^^). _Todos deram vivas alegres, vários acabando de acordar.Hidan saiu do banheiro esbaforido, com o cabelo bagunçado e o rosto pingando água. Pain nos guiou até um chalé grande, de madeira, de frente para uma pequena faixa de areia que não poderia ser chamada de praia. O mar era verde brilhante. A areia branca e fina entrava entre os dedos descobertos e arranhava de leve a planta do pé. Era o paraíso. Era a primeira vez que eu não podia esperar para ficar deitado na areia ou mergulhar naquele mar de esmeralda derretida. Nos alojamos nos quartos do chalé, amplos e confortáveis. Havia cinco quartos, cada qual com uma cama de casal bem grande. Aí começaram as discussões:

- Eu não vou dormir com homem, porra! – gritou Hidan.

- Eu quero dormir com o meu Danna – O loirinho disse.

- Tobi dorme em qualquer quarto! Tobi dorme com Itachi-san!

- Sai fora, viado! EU durmo com Itachi-kun! – O homem-tubarão chutou o garotinho mascarado.

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Pain-sama, o Kisame-san me bateu! – Tobi abriu o berreiro.

- CALEM A BOCA! – Todos calaram o bico no momento em que Konan gritou. – O Pain é o líder, ele decide quem dorme com quem! Exceto eu, que decido sozinha, mas é obvio que eu durmo com o meu amorzinho, não é Pain? – Substituindo a face nervosa por um olhar doce, Konan passou a fala a Pain, que decidiu:

- Bem, fiquem todos na sala de entrada, vou fazer a lista com os pares. – Dito isso, o punk puxou a garota de cabelos azuis atrás de si para ajudá-lo.

_No quarto:_

- Então Pain, quem deverá ficar com quem? – A segunda em comando perguntou, eficiente.

- Ah, aquilo? Era só desculpa para ficar com você, já que não pudemos nos divertir no ônibus...^^

- Pain! Como líder, você deve cuidar destes assuntos! E, além disso – Ela ralhou – a gente pode despachar eles para a praia e a casa vai ser todinha nossa – ela acrescentou ao ver o desapontamento na face do namorado. Pain a puxou para um beijo quente, e quando finalmente se separaram, Konan pegou um pedaço de papel.

- Bem? - Se preparou para escrever.

_Na sala:_

- Quanto você aposta que aqueles dois já devem estar se pegando? – Hidan perguntou, alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem. Nesse momento, o casal adentrou a sala, com os cabelos bagunçados e rosto afogueado.

- Bem, aqui está a lista:

~Sasori e Deidara – ala norte, 1º piso. "Por motivos óbvios"

~Zetsu e Tobi – ala norte, 1º piso "quem sabe o Zetsu não faça o favor de comer aquele pirralhinho... – foi a justificativa de Pain".

~Itachi e Hidan – ala oeste, 2º piso "um emo e um masoquista, o que poderia dar errado?".

~Kisame e Kakuzu – ala leste, 2º piso "eles são grandes demais para que eu acrescente algo... o.o".

- Eu e a Konanzinha ficamos com a ala sul! – Pain acrescentou, sorridente.

Nem fazia sentido reclamar. Nem ao menos cogitei contar que preferia ficar na ala oeste com Hidan, por que nem mesmo eu saberia como explicar. Eu não era gay. Eu não o amava. Era só um garoto...


	4. Chapter 4

_Segundo dia:_

Foi bem difícil dormir, com a proximidade com o quarto do Pain. Mas ao menos eu consegui pregar o olho de madrugada, então estava relativamente bem-disposto pela manhã. Encontrei a todos os outros acordados e excitados para o primeiro dia de praia. A maioria já estava de calção, na realidade, o único a vestir o sobretudo negro com nuvens rubras era Kakuzu:

- Vá por um calção logo, Kakuzu!! Nós vamos para praia!! – Exclamou Pain, usando uma camisa havaiana e bermuda, com um chapeuzinho de abas largas dado por Konan.

- Vamos a la plaia, oh, oh oh oh oh! – Cantarolavam Tobi e Deidara, ambos só de sunga. Parecia que o único que estava a salvo da febre de praia era eu, e decidi que chamaria mais atenção de sobretudo do que de calção. Pus uma blusa leve de manga comprida, bem larga, uma calça branca com o calção por baixo e me juntei ao grupo animadíssimo (o grupo, não eu). Bem, meu paraíso que era a pequena praia deserta me animou um pouco, vendo que não havia muita gente para prestar atenção em mim, só uma senhora gorda de maiô e um grupinho de garotas risonhas de aproximadamente 17 ou 18 anos. Logo que pisamos na areia, todas as atenções recaíram sobre o nosso grupo. Bem, não é todo dia que se vê 10 pessoas de fora, quatro das quais caras de beleza anormal e corpos perfeitos (Deidara, Sasori, Hidan e Itachi). Até mesmo Kisame e Pain, embora um pouco mais velhos, receberam sua cota de atenção. Tobi era pequeno demais para as garotas, Zetsu resolvera ficar na casa, o sol em excesso lhe fazia mal e eu, bem, eu tratei de armar um guarda-sol e me deitei na sombra fresca, observando o movimento do mar:

- Hey, Kakuzu, não vai vir nadar? – Kisame chamou.

- Hum, talvez mais tarde... – Respondi, sem a menor intenção de nadar. Konan me encarou, notando a minha expressão. Sendo a única mulher no grupo, tornara-se sensível às nuanças de comportamento dos companheiros, e se dirigiu a mim:

- Kakuzu, por que não vem conosco?

- Ora Konan sabe que não tenho mais idade para brincadeiras de criança! – Esperava que me deixasse em paz. A ninja-origami, no entanto, sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Bem, ao menos tire essa camisa! Está muito calor!

- Prefiro ficar com ela...

- é por causa das cicatrizes? Por que eu esperava que você entendesse que com os companheiros que tem, não chamaria tanta atenção...

- Que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei, curioso.

- Oras, junto com um punk de cabelos alaranjados, um loiro de um olho só e bocas nas mãos, um homem-tubarão, um albino que grita mais do que um babuíno raivoso, um moleque de mascara, e uma mulher de cabelo azul, você ainda se acha tão chamativo (obs_: na minha fic, sasori não é marionete ta? Senão, pobre Deidara)_?

- Hum, ainda assim, não é com medo que as pessoas olham para eles. Deidara pode esconder as bocas e o olho mecânico, Tobi é só uma criança, seu cabelo poderia ser pintado, há bastante punks por aí e Hidan atrai mais atenção pelo corpo do que pelos modos. O que eu quero dizer é que, mesmo que chamem atenção, não são como eu, monstruosos... – Sussurrei a última parte, temendo que ela risse. Eu não demonstro meus sentimentos com facilidade, mas se havia alguém que não me julgaria, esse alguém era a bela mulher sentada ao meu lado em seu biquíni branco. Bem, não custa tentar. Hesitante, me sentei e puxei a camisa devagar, observando a reação dela. Ela encarou meu corpo marcado, sem surpresa no olhar. Aquilo me estimulou e retirei a calça também, ficando só de calção. Pude ouvir um murmúrio de surpresa, e vi que me encarava novamente, desta vez um pouco abobalhada. Mesmo assim, era melhor do que eu imaginara. Fui devagar até a água, enquanto as garotas me seguiam com os olhos. Resolvi retribuir os olhares, e me surpreendi em ver desejo em seus olhos. "Deve ser só minha imaginação", pensei. Os akatsukis chutavam água nos outros e davam caldos uns nos outros. Cauteloso, me aproximei, e Hidan não resistiu:

- Então era isso que você andava escondendo? – Zombou ele, provocando risadas de todos os outros. Até mesmo de mim. Até me esqueci do meu complexo de idade quando Deidara chutou água em mim, e me juntei às brincadeiras. Ficamos na águas por horas, até que Konan chamou Pain para beber alguma coisa, atraindo consigo todos os outros. Sentei-me na areia quente, e logo o jashinista se juntou a mim:

- Então era isso que você escondia...

- An? Como assim? – Perguntei.

- Vai dizer que você não sabe que é gostoso? - Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- ' Gostoso', eu? Até parece...

- Vindo de mim, isso é um elogio...

- Só por que eu não tenho banha, nem sou um velho flácido e sedentário?

Ele me encarou, depois correu os olhos pelo meu abdômen e peito. É, posso me orgulhar de ter músculos definidos, mas vindo de um jovem como o Hidan, com seu corpo escultural de marfim...Parecia brincadeira. O calor aumentou, e eu tirei a mascara para respirar melhor. Hidan arfou.

- Que foi? – Perguntei – Nunca me viu sem máscara?

- Nunca – ele sussurrou, olhando fixamente para a minha boca – você é mais bonito do que imaginava... – Ele falou tão baixo essa última frase, que quase não a ouvi. Quase, eu disse, mas ouvi. Notei que ele ruborizou, suas maçãs do rosto tomando um tom rosado simplesmente encantador. Olhei em torno para lhe dar tampo de se recuperar, e percebi pela primeira vez os casais que me rodeavam. Sasori e Deidara estavam se beijando, carinhosamente, e Kisame trazia uma água de coco para Itachi. Quando voltei o meu olhar para o rapaz ao meu lado, sua boca me pareceu extremamente tentadora. "Quem sabe... ele me acha bonito... ninguém teria porque estranhar, com tantos casais na Akatsuki..." Nunca admitira minha atração pelo belo jovem que me acompanhava, mas sempre soube de sua existência. Bem, agora parecia que eu era correspondido, e seria uma completa retardadice perder a chance:

- Com sede? - Perguntei, passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

- Na? AH! C...Claro... – ele gaguejou nervosamente, e eu sorri. Peguei garrafas de água para nós, e observei enquanto ele sorvia a água nervosamente. Logo Pain nos chamou para voltar ao chalé, e Hidan se levantou rapidamente. "Bem, ainda tenho três dias...".


	5. Chapter 5

_À noite:_

"Toc toc"

- Kakuzu...? – A voz chamou da porta. Levantei-me sonolento e a abri, encontrando Hidan parado de short e com o constrangimento claro em sua face.

- O que foi, Hidan? – Resmunguei. Ele parecia estranhamente desfocado.

- Er, bem... – ele ficou vermelho – Posso passar a noite aqui? A voz dele era lenta e meio embaralhada

- Por que – zombei – teve um pesadelo?

- Na verdade, O kisame foi dormir com o Itachi e, bem, acho que você pode ouvir daqui... Só então notei que Kisame não estava na cama. Nós nos revezávamos dormindo em um saco de dormir e a cama de casal, e era a vez dele no saco de dormir. É, agora me lembrava. Os akatsukis resolveram jogar cartas à noite, e alguém arrumou umas garrafas de sakê. Eu me lembrava de Kisame se levantando, e agora entendi o porque.

- Hunf, claro... Pode ficar com a cama... – Minha voz saiu arrastada. O albino, a pele refulgindo na escuridão, deitou-se na cama, e logo adormeceu. Só então notei que Kisame levara o saco de dormir. Nem pensei duas vezes. Deitei-me ao lado de Hidan, enlaçando-o pela cintura, e puxando-o para mim. Vi seus olhos magenta se abrindo e me encarando, pesados. Ele bebera bastante, assim como eu. Talvez por isso não me empurrou quando pousei meus lábios sobre os dele, e talvez por isso os entreabriu, retribuindo o beijo. Beijei-lhe o pescoço e o peito, sentindo a excitação crescer. Ele não me negou. Pelo contrário. Gemeu de prazer quando escorreguei a mão para dentro de seu pijama, estimulando-o com a mão. Senti o líquido quente escorrer entre meus dedos, e aproveitei-o para penetrar dois dedos para dentro da entrada quente dele. Hidan gritou de dor, e arranhou-me as costas com força. Abri caminho, e o penetrei com força. Os gritos de dor passaram a ser de prazer, e, conforme eu aumentava a velocidade, ele gemia palavras desconexas e obscenidades. Encontrei com as mãos o membro rijo e comecei a masturbá-lo conforme os movimentos que fazia. O suor pingava de meu corpo inteiro. A tensão aumentava:

- KAKUZOOO! Pude ouvi-lo gritar antes de atingir o ápice, liberando o líquido quente dentro do rapaz ofegante, sentindo as mãos novamente se cobrirem com a essência de Hidan. Relaxamos, um sobre o outro, ofegantes. Fora rápido demais, bom demais. Rolei para o lado do jovem deitado, esperando que ele se recuperasse. Ele se virou, e em seu rosto brincava um sorriso divertido:

- Então...Era isso que você escondia? Sorri, me sentindo mais do que satisfeito. Ele não parecia assustado, dolorido ou raivoso. Beijei-lhe ternamente os lábios e o abracei protetoramente. Senti-o se aconchegar no meu peito, e ouvi sua respiração arfante tornar-se regular e calma. Senti também todo o peso que se instalara sobre mim desaparecer magicamente. Antes de cair no sono, belisquei meu braço com as unhas até arrancar sangue, e me encantei sentindo o sangue correr. Não era um sonho, nem mesmo um pesadelo no qual ele seria arrancado de mim quando acordasse. Ele estaria ali, dormindo, quando eu acordasse na manhã seguinte. Sorri ao lembrar que meu quarto era na ala leste. Seria simplesmente maravilhoso acordar com o sol iluminando o quarto, banhando de luz o cenário de minha felicidade...


	6. Chapter 6

_TERCEIRO DIA_

Todos os olhares e voltaram para mim e para o belo jovem ao meu lado quando entramos na sala de jantar. Risadinhas irônicas, olhares maliciosos, e nenhum deles conseguiram me provocar. Não depois de acordar com a visão de um Hidan adormecido, deitado sobre o meu peito Não depois de assistir seu despertar lento e calmo. Principalmente, não depois de ver um sorriso brotar em seus lábios, um sorriso para mim, um sorriso que dispensava palavras, que provava o que Kakuzu constatara a base de sangue: não era um sonho, tampouco um pesadelo. Ele se lembrava, ele sorrira... E foi com esse pensamento reconfortante que dei bom dia a todos e peguei minhas torradas, sentando a mesa. Hidan se ocupou com seus ovos, preparando-os:

- Entããão, como foi a sua noite, Kakuzu? – Itachi perguntou, malicioso.

- Tão boa quanto a sua, Itachi. – Retruquei.

- É, nos notamos... – acrescentou Deidara, zombeteiro. Hidan se dirigiu à mesa comum prato de ovos mexidos, sua face claramente rubra. Olhou em volta procurando um assento vazio, e Kisame rapidamente pulou de seu assento ao meu lado para o lado de Itachi. Hidan o encarou, rabugento, e se sentou ao lado do moreno. Todos na mesa os encaravam, esperando. Terminei minha torrada, limpei a boca e olhei em volta, para os olhos cheios de esperança. Não podia deixá-los esperando, então puxei a cabeça de Hidan para mim e beijei-lhe os lábios calorosamente:

- Bem vindos ao mundo do yaoi, Kakuzu e Hidan! – Kisame exclamou, agitado.

- Finalmente! – Konan riu para mim, era uma apreciadora de yaoi. Até mesmo Pain, o único hétero na sala ria com os outros. Não podia ficar melhor: Hidan ficara mais vermelho do que o cabelo de Sasori. Pain disse:

- Agora que já comemoramos, o planejamento do dia. Há uma praia grande a poucos quilômetros dessa prainha aqui, e eu estava pensando em ir até lá, ir a uma praia de verdade, para variar. Todos de acordo? Exclamações de entusiasmo foram à resposta. Até eu, que odiava praias me juntei ao coro de "vamos a la plaia". Agora que tinha Hidan, nada mais me importava. Observei o jovem albino correr com Deidara e Tobi para os quartos, loucos para trocarem de roupa e sair. Subi atrás deles, e encontrei Hidan no meu quarto, carregado de coisas:

- Pensei em me mudar para cá, pra não ter que sair de noite só pra nos divertirmos. Posso?

- Com certeza. Eu disse. Ajudei-o com as roupas, e quando acabamos, perguntei:

- Hidan? Você tem vergonha de mim?

- Por que a pergunta? – Ele me encarou, mas baixou os olhos.

- Você não me pareceu feliz quando o beijei na mesa...

- Ar, er..É que...Eu não me sinto bem com demonstrações de afeto... – Ele ficou tão vermelho quanto no momento do beijo.

- Então quer dizer que não posso beijá-lo lá fora? – Perguntei, sorrindo.

- É. Eu só não quero ficar um viado bichinha como o Deidara, porra! – Ele exclamou, me assustando. Recobrei o controle, porém, ao ver que ele se sentia constrangido com a explosão.

- Pois eu vou beijá-lo quando eu tiver vontade, não me importa se você queira ou não! – Eu brinquei. Ele me encarou, achando que falava sério. Puxei-o pelo quadril, beijando-o com força. Ele se debateu e tentou se desvencilhar, mas não era páreo para mim. Cedeu, por fim, e retribuiu. Só então o soltei, sem fôlego. Juntamo-nos ao grupo, eu já estava mais a vontade de camiseta e bermuda. A praia era grande, bem maior do que o meu paraíso, e logo nosso grupo se destacou. Ignorei a atenção, e aproveitei o dia. Já eram onze da manhã quando finalmente saímos do mar, cansados e sedentos. Pude notar que Hidan estava morrendo de sede, e vi seus olhos brilharem ao ver um sorveteiro passar. "No fundo, ele é uma criança. Uma criança com um corpo... – acrescentei em pensamento, examinando o abdômen trabalhado". Levei-o pela mão até o carrinho de sorvete, e disse:

- Escolhe.

- Nozes. Ele respondeu rapidamente. Com relutância, tirei a nota do meu precioso rolo de dinheiro da mochila e dei ao homem, que deu em troca uma casquinha com duas grandes bolas de sorvete em cima. Hidan abocanhou-o com vontade, sujando a boca:

- Humm, muito bom...

- Parece delicioso. – Eu disse.

- E é. Quer provar? – Ele estendeu a casquinha para mim, mas eu mirava outra coisa.

- Adoraria. Não se mova. – Eu ordenei. Aproximei-me lentamente do rosto sujo e passei a língua no queixo gelado de sorvete. Subi lentamente para os lábios doces, com sabor de nozes, e limpei-os devagar. Senti o corpo de Hidan estremecer e inclinar-se na minha direção. Cheguei os lábios bem perto dos seus, provocante, mas sem tocá-los. Ele não pôde resistir e selou nossas bocas, sedento agora de mim. Senti sua língua macia penetrar a minha boca, explorando. Retribui o beijo, mas deixei que ele dominasse. O sorveteiro e várias pessoas ao nosso redor nos encaravam quando nos separamos, e Hidan ruborizou.

- Realmente, é um sorvete muito bom. – Eu ri. – E você não pode reclamar – acrescentei ao vê-lo fechar a cara - Foi _você_ quem me beijou! – Eu ri ainda mais, diante do embaraço dele. Beijei-lhe a testa e voltei à mesa onde estávamos. Sentei-o sobre meu colo, pondo a mão sobre a coxa alva. Mordisquei e chupei-lhe o pescoço avidamente, deixando grandes marcas vermelhas. Hidan soltou um pequeno gemido, mas tentou fazer-me parar:

- Kuzu, não aqui...

- Tudo bem. Vamos para o chalé. Eu consenti, levando-o em meu colo até o quarto que dividíamos. Era noite quando finalmente acordamos, suados, ofegantes e esgotados.

_AH, COMO EU ADORO A PRAIA..._


End file.
